


The Morning After

by localfreak



Category: Merrily Watkins Mysteries - Phil Rickman
Genre: F/F, Friends of the Dusk, Spoilers for Friends of the Dusk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 12DaysChristmas Challenge 2015-16.  SPOILERS for <i>Friends of the Dusk</i> (FOTD)</p><p>A short reaction piece about how the morning after THAT night before might have gone for Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Urgh. Hangovers are the _worst_. Jane's entire head felt like it was held in a vice. She vaguely remembered being sick at some point.  
Not cool, self. What had she even done the night before? There'd been, her stomach gave an uneasy twist, a lot of cider involved.  
Had she made a fool of herself in front of the guys? She'd been talking to Sam but...the rest was a blur. Something had happened had she-  
she hadn't kissed someone had she? She felt weird. 

Something moved behind her and Jane froze. Oh, My God. This wasn't happening. Seriously.

Whose room was she even in?

She wouldn't have forgotten something like THAT would she?

Jane, terrified, risked a glance.

The short fair hair poking out of the top of the duvet was unmistakable. It was Sam.

Sam, of course it was Sam. The only one who wanted to make friends, the only one she'd felt remotely connected with over the weeks.  
Sam, who wouldn't understand at all if Jane started freaking out now. Freaking out wasn't in her nature, _more things in heaven and earth_ , indeed.

 

But Jane wasn't Sam, and for fuck's sake what on earth had she done?

What about Eiron?

And what was she going to do now?


End file.
